


The Commute with the Plisetsky Family

by flutekid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emo, Emo Character, Emotions, Family, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutekid/pseuds/flutekid
Summary: A familiar scene for the Plisetsky family was the 50 minute commute from the rink to their apartment in the downtown.





	The Commute with the Plisetsky Family

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me to write something for Yuri on Ice, so here we are. I used to watch Yuri On Ice, but I had to force myself to watch it and I remember very little.

A familiar scene for the Plisetsky family was the 50 minute commute from the rink to their apartment in the downtown. Natalya Plisetsky , his mother, and Pierre Plisetsky , his father, sat in the front seat, while Yuri sulked in the left backseat, headphones in.

 

The commutes were mostly in silence, although Natalya and Pierre filled the silence with brief conversation and laughter.

 

On one such occasion, after a particularly rough practice at the rink, Yuri climbed into the car, throwing his skates to back violently.

 

"Hey bud :-)" Said Pierre "How was practice?"

 

Yuri muttered out "Rawr xD" before plugging in his headphones and blasting the latest  _My Chemical Romance_ song,  _Welcome to the Black Parade._

 

Maybe if Yuri hadn't been so mean, he would've heard his mom say "I made a pasta surprise at our home. In the downtown!"

 

Yuri sulked in the back, playing the music video nearly 10 times. Before he got to the 10th, he saw, in the distance, the golden arches.

 

Yuri perked up almost immediately.

 

"MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS!" he shouted

 

Pierre smiled, before turning into the drive thru.

 

"Hi! Can I get one black coffee"

 

Yuri was shook.

 

Pierre payed, got his coffee, and left.

 

"We have food at home" Natalia said

 

Yuri folded his arms and threw himself onto the car seat, before muttering "I hate this fucking family."

 

 


End file.
